


Weasley Family Fears

by ThatHCWriter



Series: Weasley Family Collections [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Boggarts, Canonical Character Death, Dark, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Family Feels, Fear, Fear of Death, Gen, Hallucinations, Heavy Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHCWriter/pseuds/ThatHCWriter
Summary: Even the happiest of wizards have a greatest fear. Some of them fantastical, some of them all too real.Or, the Weasley family's boggarts that we did not see in canon.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Bill Weasley & Charlie Weasley & Fred Weasley & George Weasley & Ginny Weasley & Ron Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Weasley Family Collections [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967764
Comments: 12
Kudos: 55





	Weasley Family Fears

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy!
> 
> IMPORTANT: This is a Deathly Hallows Era fic, so some of the boggarts did change. 
> 
> Warning: This is, as you might suspect, a rather dark fic. There will be discussion of death and heavy family feels in this fic. Please keep in mind that it is a boggart, and therefore not real (aside from the canon events they represent.) Be safe!

Arthur Weasley saw a simple, and awful scene. He saw his children leaving their home in tears. Molly wouldn't look at him, wouldn't even acknowledge that he was there. He tried to get the attention of his family, to apologize, to make something right. They simply packed away, ignoring his pleas. It was then he saw the ugly red sign handing near their family home, the words "eviction notice" standing out horribly against the door. 

He'd failed them, and he knew it. It was his job to support his family, to do what needed to be done to protect the people that meant the world to him. That was his job, and he couldn't manage to do it. 

They were losing the roof over their head, the very home that began so many stories, now seeing its untimely end. 

The Weasley family were forced into the dangerous unknown, and there was nothing Arthur could do about it. 

Except...

-Ridikulus-

Molly Weasley saw a horrifying scene. There were bodies, bloodied, contrived bodies all across the floor, mounds of red hair mixed with blood peaking out from the body. The sounds were also horrendous, pained groaning rising out from the floor. Some of them were clearly still alive, the chests rising and falling in short ragged gasps, others looked thoroughly lifeless. 

Molly tried to turn away, to ignore the sight before her, but it drew her back, making her unable to ignore the horrible sight. 

Some of the bodies started to call to her, voices thin and breaking. 

"Mum, please, why won't you help me." 

"Mum, it hurts." 

"Don't leave me like this Mum." 

"You could've saved us, Molls." 

The voices were deafening, she needed to do something, to help her family. She was frozen, though, unable to so much as raise a hand to her family.

The Weasley Family was suffering, and there was nothing Molly could do about it. 

Except...

-Ridikulus-

Bill Weasley saw a desolate, frightening scene. He saw his cottage, the calm, desolate life he had craved for so many years, and the woman he wanted to spend it with. She was laying on the floor facing away from him, twitching, with a thin line of blood coming from below her body. He approached her, hesitant and careful, only to have her roll over. 

Her face was slashed, deep scars marring her face, and mirroring his own. She stared at him with ice in her gaze. 

"Stay away from me!" Fleur barked, folding into herself. Bill stepped back. "You did this to me, Bill. You're a monster." Bill's eyes lit up in horror. 

"Fleur, I..." 

"Get away from me. I can't do this. Not with a creature like you." She kept staring at him, coldness filling her presence. 

Bill stepped back, unable to process what was in front of him. 

His new family was fracturing, and there was nothing Bill could do about it. 

Except...

-Ridikulus-

Charlie Weasley saw a quiet, unassuming scene. An owl flew threw his window, landing nicely on his countertop with a letter in its mouth. Casually, he grabbed the note, unrolling it without thinking. He froze when he read the note. 

_Charles Weasley; I regret to inform you that on May 2nd, 1998, your brothers Fred, William, George, and Ron were killed in the fighting at Hogwarts castle. Our deepest condolences..._

Charlie slammed the letter down on his table, eyes filling with tears. He couldn't even finish the letter, there was just too much rolling around in his head. He needed a moment. To think, to calm himself down. He was nations away, and without notice, his family had just shrank.

Charlie couldn't breathe. He needed to get home, to be there now because he wasn't then. Merlin, his mother must be devastated. He needed to get home, to support them where he could. Sure, he had a life here, but he needed to be with his family. He'd missed so much. He'd missed so much and there was nothing more to see. They were gone. 

His brothers were gone, and there was nothing Charlie could do about it. 

Except...

-Ridikulus-

Percy Weasley saw a tense, chilling scene. He was confronted by mister Crouch, staring at him intensely. Percy suddenly felt very, awkwardly small. 

"Perc, you've done wrong, my boy. I thought you had promise. I thought you were something special." 

"Mister Crouch, I..." 

"And to think I gave you opportunities far beyond what I should have, and you simply let me down. You always have. Anything to say for yourself, boy?" 

"Mister Crouch.." 

"Leave this building." 

"I...." 

"Leave. You have failed here, you must move on." 

Percy's heart was in his throat. He hated everything about it, he would need to go home, head held low, and tell everyone that he had left it all behind for nothing. Because no matter how hard he worked, nothing changed. 

His future was taken away from him, and there was nothing Percy could do about it. 

Except...

-Ridikulus-

Fred Weasley saw a strangely calm scene. Before him was George, laying on the floor in a rigid, steady position. Fred drew closer, an awful feeling settling in his chest as he analyzed George's body. He wasn't moving. He wasn't breathing. 

Fred felt his chest constrict painfully, as if he himself had stopped breathing. He was shaking heavily, his legs barely holding up the rest of his frame. He couldn't focus on anything concrete, nothing except for the persistent, horrible thoughts of "George is gone. I'm alone, he's gone."

It was crushing, the pain and suffering in his brother's vacant eyes struck through him like a dagger, as if he himself was being killed. He tried to get himself to move, to do anything but just stand there, helpless to mend his other half. He was cut in two, and the other half was never coming back. 

His twin, his brother, his best friend, was cold and lifeless, and there was nothing Fred could do about it.

Except...

-Ridikulus-

Ron Weasley was confronted with an all too familiar scene. It was dark and musty, the horribly dense atmosphere of Malfoy manor washing over him. He noticed Hermione was on the floor, writhing in pain as Bellatrix towered above her. She was staring at Ron pleadingly, tears in her eyes and mouthing 'help me.' Then, the screaming started. 

It was loud, awful, violent and pained. He hated the feeling in his chest as she screamed for help, and he couldn't do a thing. He was chained, imprisoned as Bellatrix laughed and Hermione screamed. He called out to her, trying the best he could to stand out to her, get her attention. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get her to stop. She just. Kept. Screaming. 

Ron clawed at his ears, begging the people to stop hurting her, they were hurting her, please stop. 

She stared at him blankly, the lift slowly draining from her. 

His new love was doomed to suffer, and there was nothing Ron could do about it. 

Except...

-Ridikulus-

Ginny Weasley saw a dark, imposing scene. It was a man, handsome, young and dark haired and holding a diary. Something about him was enticing and foreboding at the same time, a forbidden force that she knew she shouldn't explore. 

And yet, she still drew closer to it, despite the memories and instincts within her screaming at her to run. Something kept drawing her back. She tried to fight, she tried to pull herself from him. 

She would hurt him, she knew it, just like he did in her first year. And yet, she was horribly, painfully trapped. 

She drew her wand, approaching him with caution and fear. He laughed at her efforts. 

"Oh Ginny. You always were so naïve. Always thought that you could best me, avoid any consequences," the man, Riddle, laughed darkly and teasingly, approaching her with the diary extended. She recoiled. "Oh, Ginny. You seem so brave until I remind you of how weak you really were. You're just lucky you have Potter. You're nothing without them... You can't do it..." 

He kept talking, kept digging deeper into Ginny's past fears, current worries, and everything else that could ever make her squirm. 

He was getting into her head, and there was nothing Ginny could do about it. 

Except...

-Ridikulus- 

George Weasley saw a desolate, quiet scene. There were bodies he didn't recognize strewn across the floor, families crowded around each of the cots. On shaking legs, he made his way to the center of the room to see a clump of red headed people swarmed around a single form. He could vaguely hear the somewhat familiar sound of his mother crying. 

They parted when they noticed him, all staring at him sadly and blankly. He knelt next to the body. Fred. 

Fred. No, please not Fred. 

He tried to think of the ways he could pull it off, I mean a charm to slow his heart rate, some sort of injury potion, and definitely some sort of mental charm, magic more advanced than was in the shop. He was almost impressed. 

This couldn't be real. It had to be some sort of prank. 

"Freddy? This isn't funny," He whispered, fighting back tears. He almost felt stupid for crying, it wasn't real, no reason for crying. But Fred wasn't responding. He wasn't coming out of it. If this was a prank, no one was in on it, and it was taking far too long. 

Clutching his brother, George muttered "Ridikulus." It was quiet enough for only he and Fred to hear, and he prayed the situation would begin to morph. 

But it didn't work. 

This was real. 

His twin, his brother, his best friend, was cold and lifeless, and there was nothing George could do about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. Kind of. Hope this was a good read! Comments and kudos are hugely appriciated!


End file.
